


[UNCENSORED] Cyber Dragon: Rebirth

by Enderdragonlove



Series: The Cyber Dragon Series [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderdragonlove/pseuds/Enderdragonlove
Summary: Reborn from tattered cloth to metal armor and will, Cyber Dragon shall take his stand. But is it enough to overcome the failed prophecy that haunts him?





	[UNCENSORED] Cyber Dragon: Rebirth

**LOG #001: INTRUDER**

**[UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO THESE FILES WILL RESULT IN ELIMINATION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. – CYBER DRAGON]**

"You go up a mountain in the middle of nowhere," I started, towering over the invader, "AND WALTZ ON IN LIKE YOU OWN THE DAMN PLACE?! WHAT IN THE UNDERWORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THE WHOLE REASON I LIVE HERE IS TO GET AWAY FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"

"WELL, AH'M SORRY AH HAVE NOWHERE TO GO AND AH THOUGHT THIS PLACE WAS ABANDONED!" the girl yelled, which annoyingly enough, was giving me a headache.

They looked at me for a few seconds almost trembling as I held my head. "What?" I grumbled, staring daggers into them with the one eye I had open, "Didn't know your voice was so annoying?"

"Actually," she quietly spoke up, "Ah could say the exact opposite, but what's with ya eyes?.. They're red.. Are they infected?"

That question, that damn question! Didn't she know when to keep her mouth shut?! "It's nothing," I growled, letting go of my head, "Though, I would like to know what you meant by the first half of what you said."

"It's nothing," she shook her head, "Forget I said it."

I huffed, "Bullshit. It's not nothing if you make a scene out of it." I crossed my arms, "Seeing as you are the trespasser here, I expect an answer."

She sighed, "Ah'm a Master of Sound. As for my powers, Ah'm not good at controlling them and just rather not use them. Does that satisfy your question?"

A grunt was my only response. After all, rule number one of being a merk, never trust anyone. I instead took it upon myself to look her over, seeing her tattered rags that were a mere excuse of clothing. She almost reminds me of well, mysel—No! Rule number two of being a merk, don't get attached! 'However, she might just be useful,' I thought to myself before speaking up, "Get sweeping. The broom is in the closet in the hall near the kitchen." Taking my leave, I headed inside.

"Wait, what?" I heard her confused voice ask before turning my head to glare at her.

"You said you had nowhere to go," I began, "I would assume you'd like a clean room. Nothing in the world is truly free, you know. Tomorrow, you have work too." Saying nothing more, I went to fix dinner. One downside of making myself older, I need a lot more to eat.

Oddly enough, she seemed to have obediently followed my directions. Maybe she does have some use? Still annoying as the Underworld, but she's productive at least.

*****

"Just finished cleaning a room for myself," the girl sighed as she sat down at the table where I was eating chicken and rice, "I hope you don't mind me asking if there's anything else I could eat, umm…"

"Dragon," I grunted, "Rule three of being a merk, don't give out your name to anyone you don't trust with your life. Speaking of which, congratulations, you're now Siren and no, I don't care to know your name. As for dinner, there's rice and chicken. Eat whatever out of those options, I'm not your cook." I promptly returned to my food, preferring it in my stomach than in my bowl.

"Rice it is," Siren mumbled. She began eating and it was silent, finally. That is until she had another couple of irritating questions, "So what are the first two rules of being a merk? Also what is a merk?"

"Mercenary," I huffed, "The other rules aren't important right now." 

"Hold on, I never signed up for this!" she slammed her hands on the table. I've seen worse, however.

"Consider it rent," I looked her in the eyes, "Like I said, nothing in life is truly free. So every job you're on, I will take a cut of your pay, 50% to be exact, or at least, close to it. The rest is yours to keep. Just be grateful I'm even going this far to help you. I could've simply killed you to start with."

Thankfully, that shut her up. Siren took a few minutes to look at me, but frankly I don't give a shit. I just want to live my shit show of a life without further complications. 'Figures,' I shook my head a bit, 'My life always goes downhill the minute I start getting by.'

*****

"One more thing," I turned to my "guest" as I washed my bowl, "My room is off limits. Step in there and there _ will _be repercussions."

"Alright," Siren replied, "That is, as long as you respect my boundaries."

"Whatever," I grunted, I could've done much worse than invade her privacy by now if I really felt like it.

*****

I walked into the war room. Here, I saw Siren snooping around in my belongings. In my folders of files… on Armageddon of all things. Why did it have to be fucking Armageddon?

"What are you doing?" I huffed.

She dropped the files in her hands and turned to me, "S-sorry! Ah was just curious! If it's personal, don't worry, Ah can't actually read it! Ah-Ah just thought with the table having a map of Ninjago on it and little figures that it was some sort of game.."

"It's not," I grunted, pushing Siren out of the way as I reorganized my papers, "It is much more important than a game. You wouldn't understand. You can't even read."

"Well, it's been a while since Ah was last taught!" Siren then shut her trap.

I huffed and turned to look at her, "So you aren't from Ninjago, are you?"

"Well, no," Siren mumbled, "But at least Ah'm not hiding inside a dark green cloak all the time!"

"Weak insult," I rolled my eyes as I turned my attention back to my files, "I've heard a lot worse. Besides, how else am I supposed to hide all my blades?"

"You literally have blades on your fingers and feet!" she gestured to my claw boots and gloves.

"Well first off, fuck you. Second, I rather be able to kill someone than get killed," I growled, "Besides, I doubt you can even leave Ninjago. After all, you're an Elemental Master, it's law that documented Elemental Masters can't leave Ninjago. If you aren't from here with not a cent to your damn name, someone brought you here. Someone who either died or is dead to you. After all, you have to have a reason to be this far from society if your homeless."

Siren was silent before she mumbled, "It's that obvious?.."

"If you know about laws concerning Elemental Masters, yes," I huffed, finally putting away the folder she got out.

".. Then wouldn't that make you one?" 

"It doesn't matter if I am or not to know about the law," I spat back.

"Why know about a law that doesn't concern you?" she countered.

"Why should I tell your ass that?" I huffed, turning to her.

Siren smirked, "Seems like your defending yourself an awful lot, Mr. 'Not-an-Elemental-Master'."

"FINE! I HAVE POWERS, FUCKING HAPPY?!" I snapped at her, then took some deep breaths before I ended up destroying something, "Let me tell you this, I can kill you with my powers here and now if I _ really _ damn want to. Your Sound powers are shit compared to mine, because you're dealing with the strongest Elemental Master you could possibly hope to fucking find, as unlike you my powers have a damn use!"

"Ok, no need to yell," Siren murmured, "Ah guess you don't wanna talk about it…"

"Go to bed," I huffed, "I have crap to do."

Siren slowly backed up before turning around and rushing to her room. Part of me just wants to get rid of her. I wish I listened to it. Why in the Golden Dragon's name did I ever think to let her stay?! I turned my attention to the black king chess piece on my war table. 

"Let's see if anyone has seen you today, Armageddon," I took the small radio off of a shelf and turned it to the news. I stood, ready to change the positions of figures on the map. 

Hard to believe this could be Ninjago's final days.


End file.
